Bird and the Worm
by FlyFreeScreamLoud
Summary: My view on what Gamzee might have been going through while he was going insane. This is a songfic, T for Character death; Oneshot. I don't own cover.


**This is something I came up with this because I was thinking about how I'd feel if I were in his place and I listening to Bird and the Worm by The Used. It takes place around the time Gambro starts to lose his mind but takes a darker turn, allons-y! I'm on act three or four so this may be a little inaccurate because I was looking up Gambro on the wikia.**

* * *

**He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack**

Gamzee was hurt but he hid it well behind the spoor slime and faygo. His constant smiles and jokes fooled the others; but everything hurt his heart especially.

**His backpack is all that he knows**

Loneliness was the only thing he had ever known; his lusus left him at an early age. Despite his rank on the hemospectrum he had found a strange kind of comfort in the lowerbloods. They just like him were abandoned-or so he had thought.

**Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul**

Karkat often insulted him, which at the beginning of their relationship was ignored. He was less of an idiot then Karkat took him for; he simply chose to ignore those things and treat them as miracles to make the world seem just a little bit brighter.

**All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death**

When he knew he was absolutely alone he would just stand in his room and stare at his clown posters feeling the tears gathering at the edge of his eyelids and still attempt to keep the tears back. Finally he would just give up and collapse on his floor sobbing breathlessly.

**Terrified of what's inside to save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird crawls like a worm from a bird**

Gamzee Makara was losing his mind and he knew it. He was trying so hard, so very hard not to give in to the madness. But he was losing the battle. The voices in his head whispered to him of miracles, miracles that could only be seen in blood.

**Out of his mind away pushes him**

They continued to push him away, even his best friend and moirail Karkat. His mind was rotting and there was not a single thing he could do about it.

**Must have been out of his mind**

Was his mind already lost? Gamzee's thoughts weren't in any semblance of order; they hadn't been for a long time. The voices got louder and louder everyday; his head hurt now, it was pounding with the voices, their obsession with blood and miracles. They told him of the high subjugglators and his nobility above even the tyrianblood Feferi.

**Mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head maybe out of his mind**

He could barely feel anything now, nothing but rage was creeping up on him, it was so thick he could taste it. The voices even now still screamed in his head, while alone in his hive he simply entertained the idea of the miracles on the walls the colors ranging from bright red to tyrian. White dust was scattered on his floor the rest of it sitting in bowls lining his room.

**All he knows if he can't relieve it, it grows and so it goes**

He was beginning to settle with the voices their whispering; miracles were simple amazing things that would be even more amazing written out in bright colors, colors like troll colors. All the simple miracles of the world written in those amazing colors; something that beautiful would be a miracle in itself.

**He crawls like a worm crawls like a worm from the bird**

He had been right it was beautiful seeing all of those miracles written out in blood and the voices had gone away leaving him alone… absolutely alone… again. He looked down at the bodies of his fellow trolls; Karkat's eyes were wide with terror, he could still hear him pleading as his head was bashed in with the clubs. Aradia was lying next to Sollux his hand still tightly clenched in hers. Tavros, his beautiful Tavros' head had been removed from his body with Kanaya's chainsaw.

Nepeta had died by her own claws; he had taken them and stabbed her repeatedly, she had died with Karkat's name on her lips begging him to save her. Kanaya had succumbed to a similar fate, dismembered by her own chainsaw. Terezi's cane had been used to bludgeon her; she had died cursing his name. Vriska had been scattered into eight pieces for her constant torture of Tavros.

Equius' had been bludgeoned particularly slowly. Eridan had met a similar fate. Feferi had been run through with her own spear.

**All alone he turns to stone**

This time Gamzee Makara was alone and there was not a motherfucking thing anyone could ever do about it.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought about it, was it good, bad, alright. Did it make you cry?**


End file.
